Soundtracks
by StarDreamer02
Summary: Everybody has a song to sing, and every song has a story to tell. / Put your music on shuffle, and write a drabble for the first 10 songs that come up.
_"Make You Love Me", Kaci Brown_

She doesn't love him. Briar Beauty is playing like a record in his head, over and over again, and _she doesn't love him_. Honestly, Hopper thinks he might be the one that's cursed, because this is black magic if there ever was. He's utterly head over crown for this beautiful girl, this wonderful lovely amazing girl, and she doesn't love him. And he could make her happy, Hopper knows it. But she doesn't love him. Sometimes, Hopper wishes he could just make her love him, but the world doesn't work that way. So, he thinks, it might be better if he forgot there ever was a Briar Beauty at all.

* * *

 _"Sea of Lovers", Christina Perri_

She is lost. She is wandering through the darkness and the cold, and she can't find the light. And then she meets Dexter. And he's like a beacon in the mess that is Raven's life. He's light and song and a map through this sea of lost lovers, drowning in the silence time and hope and everything she needs, and he sees her. He walks over to her and takes her hands, and she smiles at him, because he is her way out. He is her guide. She smiles at him, and says "Bring me home."

* * *

 _"Home", Debbie Neigher_

Raven remembers being friends with Apple. You wouldn't think it, but they were so close, because her father had insisted (so she'd have someone to play with while her parents fought downstairs). And then, well, then Raven doesn't know what happened. Then Apple stopped coming over. They stopped playing, stopped talking, stopped interacting. They split like a wishbone, and Raven never saw Apple again, until she came to Ever After High.

* * *

 _"Young Blood", Bea Miller_

They would change the world. They would throw away the rules and the writing on the wall. And everyone would tell them no. Everyone would say "No, Raven, you can't do that." Everyone would say "No, Maddie, that's not possible." Even their own voices, in the darkness, would doubt them. But they're going to do this. They going to throw away destiny. They don't need to be chosen. They don't need to follow some story. They are never backing down. Because Maddie and Raven, they've got young blood. They make their own luck. And no one can destroy them.

* * *

 _"Someone Save Me", Rachael Sage_

Heartbreak is not something Apple's felt before. And it hurts. It feels like falling - no, not falling - hitting the ground, and breaking the ice and sinking into the cold cold water and freezing. And Apple's begging for someone to save her before she drowns, because it feels like she's lost all the love she's ever had, and Apple can't make it without love. Everyone hates her, and she's so lonely. Loneliness is like a secret war, and she needs someone to fight with her. Apple puts her head against her locker, and lets a tear drip down. Then she feels a hand on her shoulder, and she whirls around. Humpty stands behind her, his crooked smile on his face.

"Hey Apple, are you ok?"

* * *

 _"Sad Song", Christina Perri_

Holly puts a shaking pen to paper, and begins to write another song, one to Poppy. Holly feels so stupid, because why had she done that, why had she pushed Poppy away, it was a stupid thing, and she's so sorry. Her dorm room feels cold without her sister by her, brightening her day. She knows, that sisters grow up and grow apart, but oh, Holly prays that doesn't happen, prays that their growing up goes slow. Because she never wants Poppy to let her go.

 _Today I'm going to write a sad song . . ._

* * *

 _"Coloring Book", Rachael Sage_

Cedar paints pictures for all of them. It's her way of capturing their wonder, in the colors she uses for their looks of love. Blue like the sky beneath a veil of stars, pink like the shadow of skin-deep scars, gold like sunshine shimmer, yellow like laughter, red like the devil. They're all beautiful, and she wants to paint them all, in her wonderful coloring book of life.

* * *

 _"Bravedancing", Rachael Sage_

Sparrow comes into her life like a shock of lighting. It disturbs her quiet peaceful illusion, like a gunshot through the air. And of course, because Duchess has no luck when it comes to matters of the heart, she falls in love with him. Yet for all her bravado, Duchess has no trust in love. She knows it will kill her. She falls anyway. She lets faith fall on her, and she keeps dancing. Someday, he'll see her, pirouetting in the moonlight on her lake. And, if he never does, well, at least she's been brave dancing.

* * *

 _"Instigator", Kaci Brown_

"Melody Piper on the records!"

Briar strides into the flashing lights, makeup on, grins, and dances. She's going to sleep for 100 years, she might as well live it up now. So she loses herself on the dance floor. She becomes an instigator, a troublemaker, a flirt. She flits from boy to boy, a touch here, a kiss here. Because, she knows, she's going to lose this all pretty soon. So she's going to take everything and everyone she can get. She's going to start everything, push it into beginning. She'll be an instigator, and she'll love every minute.

* * *

 _"Gonna Add One", Odd Squad, Paul Buckley & Soundcheck_

Together, they can rewrite the world. Maddie, Briar, Apple, Raven, they've got their hearts on fire, and dreams to fulfill. Together, they give each other breath to breathe, wings to fly. One song is destiny, the other is choice, and together they harmonize. Together, they're gonna add one change, one bit of magic each, and that makes four. And that's all they need, the four of them.

* * *

 **I've had a really hard time writing lately. So I guess I'm going to stick to simpler things, like this song challenge. I'm really sorry about kind of abandoning other ideas, but I will get back to them (as soon as my muse returns from vacation, I think she's mad at me). Please review! *virtual cookies for you all***


End file.
